Gym Leader Q and A
by Animedemon01
Summary: A story where you may ask the Pokémon gym leaders/elite four/champion questions.
1. Chapter 1

For this Q and A you may ask any gym leader/Elite four/champion a question. Please keep it pg-13 or it won't be answered. Please put your question in the review section. I will try to answer as many as I can. I don't know very much about the Hoen or the Kalos regions, so if you send a question to a gym leader from one of these regions, don't get mad if I didn't get their personality right.

Pairings will be established later. I literally need your reviews to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemonredshipper:

Interesting! Let's see this is a question for Cress! Are you angry that there are two water type gym leaders in Unova?

Cress: I wouldn't say it angers me, I'd more say it irritates me. I mean, my pokemon is a freakin' monkey, and all Marlon has is a fat turtle, a whale, a weird fish thingy that kinda looks like a kite, a stupid jellyfish, and a really girly name.

Marlon: Dude, my names not girly. Your name makes you sound like a male stripper.

Cress: Well, your name sounds like a pastry that they sell at a girly bakery.

Marlon: Oh, it's on.

Cilan: Cress is screwed.

Chili: Yes. Yes, he is.


	3. Chapter 3

RosaMeiWhite2:

Okay, so here are my questions for you :D i dont know if you might be able to answer these, but if you are confused then bulbapedia is a great website for more info on the leaders/elites/champs.  
1. (for Lance, the champ of Johto) So what the heck is your relationship with that dragon master dude in Blackthorn? And the Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair?

Lance: He's my grandpa, but not the good kind. I mean he'd always give me fruitcake for Christmas.

Dragon master dude: You ain't getting shit for Christmas. You can shove that fruitcake up your ass.

Lance: Clair is my bitchy cousin.

Clair: Do you want me to come over there and hurt you.

Lance: I should probably shut the hell up now.

2. (for Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Unova) Do you have any kind of a relationship with Skyla? There are rumors going around that you two are together ever since you were seen coming out of the Mistralton Gym "talking to Skyla"...

Elesa: We're really good friends.

Skyla: We were going to Johto to, um, "Surprise adopt" boyfriends.

3. (for Iris, the BW2 champ of Unova) How the heck did you manage to beat Alder two years ago?

Iris: That's easy, I just drugged up his pokemon.

Draden: Iris…

Iris: I'm gonna run now.


	4. Chapter 4

A crapella: Singing out loud while listening to music with your headphones on. Whereas the singer gets the benefit of the music, those unfortunate to be standing nearby are subjected to an unaccompanied (and invariably crappy) rendition of the song.

* * *

Ita-chan5:

Cilan, Chili, and Cress  
So guys, How do you all work together in that one gym so well? I mean, don't you argue at all?

Cilan: We fight all the time.

Cress: We just don't fight in found of trainers.

Chili: Who the hell ate all my double fudge ice-cream?

Cress: You should've eaten it quicker.

Chili: I was saving it.

Cilan: And which one of you dumb asses smashed my IPod.

Chili: You're a crapella versions of Taylor swift songs were getting on my nerves.

Cress: Well, someone deleted all my episodes of Glee off the DVR.

Cilan: You had like fifty episodes on it, how was I supposed to record Breaking Bad.

*Huge fistfight starts*

Animedemon01: Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now…


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, can someone who's seen pokemon chronicles explain Hun's gender to me, as I'm slightly confused about it.

* * *

Samurai538:

Whitney, why are you such a bad loser and cry every time you lose?

Whitney: *Sniff* I'm not a bad loser, you're just a meanie.*Starts crying*

Falkner: Bugsy, you made Whitney cry again.

Bugsy: Why do you always blame me, you bastard?

Faulkner: Why you little…

*Huge fistfight starts*

Animedemon01: Every freakin' time.


	6. Chapter 6

Mister L:

2 questions I have:  
(For Gardenia, Sinnoh gym leader):  
Did you really killed your family?  
Animedemon01: Sorry, questions based off on fan theories will not be answered, this goes for everyone, if the fan theory has not been proven true by a reliable source.  
(For Red, the ultimate chanpion):  
Why do you never talk?

Red: …


	7. Chapter 7

Why did the hipster burn him mouth?

He ate the pizza before it was "cool".

* * *

Pokespebanette:

question for Green Oak! how did it feel when Red beat you and did your raticate really die?

Green: I was really pissed at Red for a while, but we um, sort of made up.

Red: Hey, babe.

Green: Not in front of the fangirls. Any, I can't answer the other question because it's about a fan speculation and not true facts.


	8. Chapter 8

RosaMeiWhite2:

This question is for a sinnoh leader.  
Hey Fantina, where were you born? Kalos?

Fantina: Can't you tell by my weird hair and insane personality, I'm from Johto.

Bugsy: Hey, we are not all insane. I mean Falkner and Morty are, Whitney's a little crazy, but I'm normal.

*Bug crawls out of his shirt*

Bugsy: Okay, maybe I'm a little weird…


	9. Chapter 9

RosaMeiWhite2:

3 more questions.  
For cilan/chili/cress: What would you say to the other gym leaders that use your type specialty?  
Cress: We don't really know.

Cilan: We don't really talk to other gym leaders.

Chili: I talk to others, my brothers are just antisocial.

Cress and Cilan: You bastard.

*Huge fistfight starts*

Animedemon01: Again? You guys should seek consoling.

For red: When will you ever come home?  
Red: When Blue's sister is single.

Blue: I hate you so much.

For falkner: Why do you use a pidgey?

Falkner: Because that asshole Ash took out all my other Pokemon an hour before you came.

Morty: Ha, you got beat by kid with nothing more than a fifth grade education.

Falkner: So did you.

Morty: Right… :(


	10. Chapter 10

Flaming Silver:

So Surge, how was fighting in the war? Is it harder than being a Pokemon trainer?

Surge: Its hard, kid, fighting in a war any all.

Morty: That's what she said.

Surge: Did you seriously just say that? Anyway, I lost many comrades. But in the end I learned that everyone from Johto is a bastard. Me trusting the previous Violet city gym leader to watch over my girlfriend is the reason the current one exists. Yes Falkner, you are technically a bastard.

Falkner: …


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemonredshipper:

Wahahaha Falkner! Hmmm I haven't asked a question in a while... Let's see for either Sidney, Karen or Grimsley... Why aren't there any dark type gyms? And why do so many elite four members specialize in dark types?

Karen: It's because dark types are so hard to control.

Sidney: Yup!

Grimsly: Scrafty, stop hitting me. Help!

Karen: My point exactly.


	12. Chapter 12

RosaMeiWhite2

More questions? Here you go then! :D  
(Volkner) Why do you keep causing all those stupid blackouts because you're "renovating" you're gym?

Volkner: Um yeah, I was renovating.

Flint: Do you guys want to know what he was really doing?

Animedemon01: Flint, this is a teen rated fanfiction.

Flint: He just used a bunch of air conditioning systems to freeze the inside of his gym so he could skate inside. What were you thinking?

Animedemon01: Nothing…  
(Morty) Why do you want to catch those legendary Pokemon so much?

Morty: Half the attractive people from kanto and johto said they'd sleep with me if I did.

(Falkner) Why do you always argue with Janine?

Bugsy: It's because he likes her.

Faulkner: I do not!

Janine: *Randomly enters* Hi guys!

Faulkner: H-hi Janine.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't ask you guys for much, so please participate in my new forum for sharing fanfiction ideas, finding beta's and promoting stories. There's special sections for many topics so you don't have to shift through hours of crap to find what your looking for. Almost all requested topics will get their own place. Except for tasteless crap like Twilight. At least answer the poll on my profile, and more questions would be nice.

* * *

Pokemoredshipper:

More questions huh... Well alright...  
To Blaine, Misty and Sabrina: Why did your looks change so much in 3 years?

Blaine: I really don't know what happened; I just got drunk and then woke up like this. Damn Johto whisky.

Misty: I spontaneously hit puberty.

Lt. Surge: And Sabrina got breast implants. But I ain't complaining.

Sabrina: You creepy pervert! I did no such thing.

To Elesa: Why do you like horrible puns so much?!

Elesa: Because their very punny.

Burg: I don't understand women.


	14. Chapter 14

AceOfEagles:

To Steven and Cynthia  
are you two a thing or what?  
Cynthia: Yes, yes we are.

Steven: Help! She's been holding me captive in her basement for days.

Cynthia: Shaddup.

To Lance  
are you worried about the new fairy type?

Lance: Die Jigglypuff!

Karen: You'll have to excuse him, he's been out of for a while now.


	15. Chapter 15

Just so we're clear, I'm only answering the questions that have already been asked. No new ones. Please go on my profile and vote for what Pokemon fic I should do next.

* * *

Pokemonredshipper:

To Cilan, Cress and Chilli: How is it possible for all of you to have different hair and eye colours?

Cress: Its simple, we all fell in a vat of nuclear waste when we were little and are now mutants.

Chilli: Aaaaaaaaaaa, my balls are glowing!

Cilan: Don't worry, that happens to me sometimes too, they'll stop.


	16. Chapter 16

Darkanglerebel22:

1.(To all the unova gymleader) Who was a better champion Hilda or Rosa and which one is better looking!

Cilian: Definitely Rosa.

Cress: No, it's Hilda.

Cillian: Rosa!

Cress: Hilda!

Chilli: Cheren is way hotter than both of them.

Cillian and Cress: …  
2. Elesa do you consider yourself the strongest electric type gymleader?

Elesa: Yes, I'm also the hottest.

Volkner and LT. Surge: You wanna go pansy?


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter, please do not ask me for more.

* * *

Yvonne-chan:

1. [Red] Why do you stay in Mt. Silver?

Red: Because I slept with Blue's sister and now I'm afraid to come down.

Blue: I'll kick your ass the second you step down from there, pretty boy.  
2. [Diantha] Did you feel insensitive when Lysandre asked you if it would be better to stay young all the time?

Diantha: I don't really care about him, with the powers of modern technology I can look young forever.


End file.
